


Twilight Roller Rink

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Chirping as Flirting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper adores the twilight roller rink. She works there when she's not at school. Hands down Betty Cooper was the best skater in town. When she's not working she's there skating but yet it didn't matter if she's skating or not she always saw this one guy.He's tall, lean, dark locks and incredibly flirtatious almost border line cocky some days. She watches him each day from side lines. She knows his tricks of the trade.Will this mystery man glide or stumble her way? He's just about tried it on every girl here. What's one more, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper adores the twilight roller rink. She works there when she's not at school. Hands down Betty Cooper was the best skater in town. When she's not working she's there skating but yet it didn't matter if she's skating or not she always saw this one guy.

She ran classes on a Saturday morning for little kids to learn how to skate. Then most weekends if she had a shift she'd go home to sleep before her shift. If she wasn't working she was gliding around the floor dancing on her skates. 

Betty loved her job. She loved people watching, found it fascinating to see what people would do and how they would react. Everyone seemed to have an alternative ego when the skates come on and the music blates out. They just live life enjoying themselves. Knowing that the one place they can truly be their own authentic self with no judgment in Riverdale is at the roller rink. 

Betty finds it hilarious seeing the failed attempts of both Jocks and Serpents try to skate and gets shoot down for trying to score a date with any of the girls as they jump from one to the next. 

Betty finds it enhancing to watch this on boy. He's tall, lean, dark locks and incredibly flirtatious almost border line cocky some days. She watches him each day from side lines. She knows his tricks of the trade. Yet he's the only serpent along with the bulldogs that his smooth talking roller act worked. 

Changing his game with each girl. Using to what he knew from school about them to use it to his advantage. That boy was serpent leader Jughead Jones. They speak now and then, Betty knows how to work him to her advantage. 

Betty had just signed into work with her employer badge. She went to the staff lockers to put her stuff away. Betty came out in the staff uniform as she took her jacket off to see it tucked into her high waisted jeans. It was basically a tie-dyed shirt with the logo on. They could style it how they like. 

Betty logged onto the computer so she could get onto the system and chose the songs and use the pay system. Betty hoped up on the counter to sit on it until people started to arrive. She had reopened it from the kids session this morning. 

Veronica was on shift with her tonight. She had just arrived. Veronica was so desperately trying to get Archie Andrews to notice her. Betty thought it was quit funny. What's even better Veronica hated the uniform top but Betty loved it. Betty loved the vintage and retro fashion. Granted she fit that style very well. It screamed Betty Cooper.

"B why won't he just ask me out?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know Arch is a player. Just forget about him and enjoy work."

"Fine but if he has a date your dealing with tonight." Veronica told her.

"Like I always do." Betty teased.

Half an hour later there was an influx of people that started to arrive. Betty and Veronica entered them to the system before spraying and handing them the shoes.

An hour later Jughead Jones had arrived with the serpents. "Cooper can I have my normal ones?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know Jones you get what I give you. It's packed in here tonight." Betty said giving him his shoes. "Are you going to score tonight?" She teased.

"Always." He smirked.

"In your dreams." Betty added laughing. "I'll just add another mark on the you suck bored."

"Don't you dare Cooper. You know I don't suck."

"That's right you swallow." She teased.

"You are disgusting."

"You started it Jones... And it'll cost you double tonight if you want a song to woew the unlucky girl." Betty told him.

"You drive a hard bargain Cooper."

"You drive them soo away."

"Ouch Coop." He playfully acted as he was hurt by putting his hands to his chest. "Shots fired and man down."

"Not yet but you will be." Betty laughed before heading into the back. Jughead just laughed as he headed to put on his skates. 

Betty came back out with change as she put it in the till. She then sat on the high stool watching everyone. Betty watched Jughead laughing at how badly the girl was falling for it. 

Jughead walked over on the rubber stoppers until he skated a bit and pretended to fall. The girl helped him to the desk before skating back to the rink waiting for him.

"You can't mark that I suck Cooper."

"You started all this Jones." Betty rolled her eyes.

"You called me out that my tricks don't work Cooper. I'm proving that they do." He smiled flirtatiously at her.

|~~Flash back,6 months ago.~~|

Betty had been working at the twilight roller rink since she was 15. She would teach Saturday classes until she turned 16 so she could work the roller rink at night.

Betty had been working there a year and for the past six months Betty has watched Jughead Jones flirt with most of the girls. Watching and learning his game. 

Betty watch him 'accidentally' tripped fall. Betty ran up to him as she thought she actually fell. Turned out he was trying a new technique to charm the girls. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up. Jughead couldn't help but laugh. "What?" She asked concerned. 

"You fell for it. Cooper fell for it and I was trying to charm Midge." 

"You dick! I thought you were hurt. You could have broken a bone." Betty hit his arm. "You suck!" 

"You suck for falling for it."

"Jones get out before I kick your ass!" Betty looked at him seriously.

"That trick works you know." He said.

"Well if it truly works let's see how many girls you can pick up or not and at the end of each month if you loose you bring me pops at work."

"What if I win?"

"What do you want Jones?"

"Free entry for a week."

"Deal. A you score, you suck bored." Betty said.

"So one for I scored then you fell for it?"

"Definitely not! Five for you suck for being a dick to me."

"Not even a even playing feild?" Jughead asked.

"Fine one, one?" Betty suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me."

|~~~End of flash back. ~~~|

"So why should I help you win?" She asked.

"Because I'll buy you a shake if you play me her favourite song?"

"What type of shake Jonesy?" Betty smiled.

"Only the best for you Coop."

"Like?"She promoted.

"How about if I convince him to do a mix of strawberry and vanilla? I know you love that?" Jughead suggested.

"When do I get it?"

"After your shift." Jughead smiled faintly.

"Add fries with that and you have a deal." Betty told him giving him her hand to shake it. "Deal." He took her hand and shook it.

"Now what song?" She asked.

"I think it's why did you do that." Jughead said as he thought.

"That's a good song... One of my favourite too but I have more. I love loads of songs."Betty smiled faintly.

"Thanks Betts." Jughead said before leaving back to the rink. Veronica just walked upto the desk giving her a look. "What?" Betty asked shrugging.

"He likes you."

Betty started to laugh uncontrollably. "Jones like me?" She asked laughing.

"Definitely B! Can't you see it he has this flirting banter with you?" Veronica smirked.

"No, look at him. He's all over her." Betty sighed.

"You both play hard to get you are stubborn."

"Because we don't like each other." Betty shrugged.

"We'll see." Veronica teased.

"I'll close up and I know Arch is at pops right now so... Go! We shut in and hour and half."

"You're the best B!" Veronica hugged her before leaving.

Betty played the song. She danced around to it behind the counter whilst she sang along to it.

An hour and a half later Betty called everyone to come off the rink. She lined up all the shoes as she sprayed them all. She played the music loud as she put all the shoes away. She was meant to buff the floor so it would be fresh for tomorrow night.

When Betty worked at the end of each shift she'd spend an hour skating and dancing. She would do that before she'd jump on the buffer and drive around the rink until it was clean.

Betty had just tied up her own laces in her skates as she played the music. She skated onto the rink as she started to dance with her roller blades on. Betty was dancing to Lady Gaga why did you do that? She honestly thought it was such an under appreciated song on the star is born sound track. She loved the beat and how you can just let go.

She was dancing her routine she's been practicing for months now and she's finally perfected it. Betty was dancing it through. She got to the 'praying on my knees.' Betty dropped to her knees she slid her leg outs as she stood back up. She was working on that for weeks.

Jughead came in five minutes ago with her shake and fried as she just sat on the edge of the roller rink and watched her in awe. Another song started to play as she just began to skate normally for awhile before she started to dance again. 

Jughead went over to the computer as he paused the music. Betty stopped get skating as she turned around. Jughead walked back to the rink. Betty just stood there with her hands crossed. 

"What do you think your doing Jones? This place is shut." 

"I brought your owed milkshakes and fries. I even bought normal and chessey fries." Jughead smiled. 

"You got me both?" Betty asked. 

"I know you love chessey fries and I also know you love to dip the normal ones in your shake." 

"Thank you Jonesy." Betty smiled faintly. "But you normally get a serpent to bring them yo me." 

"I thought I'd be a gentleman tonight." 

"Midge didn't fall for it?" Betty asked. 

"She was snogging Mooses faces off." Jughead shrugged. 

Betty couldn't help but laugh. She started to do her victory dance. "I win another point... You suck Jones! I scored at your loss." Betty danced before doing a lap victory lap of the rink. 

She rolled up to him smiling. "You have to mark this one." Betty smiled. 

"Really Coop?" He asked her. 

Betty just pouted at him. "Fine." He sighed. Betty skated to the back to get the whiteboard. She handed him the pen. He marked the point on the bored. "There happy?" He asked smiling. 

"Extremely... Now shoo I have to clean the rink." 

Jughead just walked up to her and picked her up from behind. "Put me down Jones! I'm not one of your conquests." Betty squealed. 

"Come on Coop. Live a little I already lost tonight, enlighten me?" He asked her. 

Betty just rolled her eyes. "You're a player Jones a fuck boy." Betty said as he put her down on the buffer machine. 

"I'll show you player." He jumped on the machine too as he put the keys into it. He drove them to the rink. "What are you doing!?" Betty screamed. 

"We're going for a ride baby girl."

"Don't call me that!" Betty hit him. 

"Sorry baby doll." Jughead teased as he sped up. 

Betty just screamed as he was using the buffer machine like a motorbike going as fast as it can. Betty gripped his waist as tight as she could so she wouldn't fall off. 

Jughead went a few laps of the rink before it was clean and he drove it back to were it was meant to be kept. Betty just took the keys off of him so she could hang them up. 

"You dick head." Betty playfully pushed him.

"I heared you liked them like that." 

"I prefer them in pants not on the head." Betty teased back. 

"Unbelievable." Jughead laughed 

"I know you are." Betty winked.

"I'll just take the food back then." Jughead said. Betty just took them out his hand. "Don't you dare I'm hungry." Betty pouted.

Betty started to eat the fried in front of him not offering him any until she finished them all. Jughead just shook his head laughing at her.

"That's not nice Cooper."

"Who said I was a good girl?" She asked.

"Ask anyone in Riverdale." Jughead said.

Betty headed to the cash till to lock it up before heading to her locker to grab her stuff. Betty came back out as she saw Jughead still there.

"Don't you have some girl to fuck or serpent business?" Betty asked.

"Nope not tonight." Jughead smiled.

"Oh so your giving your dick a break."

"Very funny Coop. Just because you need to get laid."

"Stop being a sour puss because you always suck." Betty smirked.

"I don't suck. I score some times." Jughead told her.

"When?" She asked as she locked up the roller rink outside. "You're tricks are getting old."

"I score when I want to. Maybe I just didn't want to." He told her.

"Why didn't you want to? You're a horny guy. You and most of the guys in our year wants to fuck everything that moves."

"That's an insult Cooper." Jughead said.

"You've heared worse."

"But I'm not like most guys." He said walking her to her car. "Enlighten me Jones, how? Is it because your the serpent King?" Betty asked as she unlocked her car door.

"Because I am not a player, okay maybe in the eyes of some girls but who says I'm even trying to score?"

"We have a score bored Jones. I think you are." Betty giggled.

"Fine but what I only care about scoring one girl?" He asked looking at her. Betty just got in her car as she started her engine putting her seat belt on. "Well you have your work cut out for you. That girl is smart keeping away from you player." Betty teased as she drove off.

Jughead just stood to one side as he watched he drive off into the late night. He just stood there with a smirk on his face."You're right Coop, I have my work cut out with you." He laughed softly before driving off on his motorbike.

There's always next Saturday at the twilight roller rink. Any thing can happen, any thing. There's still hope at the Twilight Roller Rink for them. If there even could be a them.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Betty was back working but only this time Kevin was working with her. Veronica had a night off. She had managed to get Archie to ask her on a date. So it was work for Betty Cooper.

Betty was out on the rink tonight. They would always have a member of staff on the rink in case off accidents. Kevin was on the rink last night so it was her turn.

She laced her skates up as she skated over to Kevin. "Pops for tea?" Betty suggested.

"You read my mind B." Kevin said.

"We'll order it for delivery. My treat."

Betty pulled her phone out and placed an order for them until everyone started to filter in. She hugged Kevin good luck glancing over to Fangs Forgaty, one of Jughead’s best friend Kevin's crushing on.

Betty just skated onto the rink as people started to get on. Betty saw Jughead skating towards her so she met him half way.

"Who's the poor sucker tonight?" Betty asked.

"No one."

"Wow Jones! That's a first." She teased.

"I'm full of surprises baby doll." He winked.

"I told you not to call me that." Betty said as she pushed him away in the opposite direction. "Betts!" He said as he fell to his knees.

"What do I say Juggie? You'll be the man down."

Betty laughed as she skated away to help a girl that fell. She grazed her hand it was bleeding. The girl had also sprained her wrist. Betty took her to the benches as she Kevin passed her the first aid kit. Jughead watched her help the girl and couldn't stop smiling. She was so kind to everyone who was kind to her.

An hour later Betty went for her break. Her and Kevin was eating pops at the counter watching everyone.

"Have you talk to him yet?" Betty asked.

"A little but I don't know if he likes me." Kevin sighed. 

"Wait a minute then."Betty smiled. 

Betty skated over to Jughead as he spoke to Toni who was giving her a pep talk or they both were." Just tell her you like her Jug. " Toni said. 

"You know you should take your own advice." Jughead told her. 

"It's Cheryl Blossom. She won't ever go for a girl like me." 

"Don't doubt yourself." Jughead smiled. 

"Take a leaf out your own book. You always flirt with her. She flirts back. Go for it, for god sake you have this you score you suck bored. How about you score for once and score with her?" Toni asked. 

"She doesn't want to be with me. I'm from the wrong side of the tracks. Look at her Toni, she's perfect." 

"She'd kill you if she hears that." Toni laughed. 

"Speaking of her she's skating over here changed the subject." Jughead uttered. 

"I don't know if I should go for it with Blossom. She's totally out my league." Toni said. 

Jughead smiled faintly as he saw her out the corner of his eyes. " Jones! Sorry for interrupting... Also T you should do it. Cher likes you too. She keeps trying to get me to put a word in. "Betty smiled. 

"Thanks Betty."

"By the way she's just headed out to pop's."

Toni smiled as she skated to Kevin to hand in her skates. Betty just looked at Jughead and smiled. "Jug if you're not going to score can we get someone else to score?" Betty smirked.

"What's in it for me?" Jughead teased.

"Seriously?" He teased her by nodding. "Fine. You get two points of the You score bored."

"Then we're even... Deal."

"You dick." Betty giggled.

"You bitch." He winked.

"Aww Juggie I know I'm beautiful." Betty winked at him as she skated up to Fangs and back to Jughead. Betty just winked at Jughead before working her magic. Betty just winced as she held her leg. "Are you okay Betty?" Fangs asked.

"I think I went over my ankle." She hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked genuinely as he knelt down to her knee. "I... I think I... Need an ice pack. Fangs could you get me an ice pack?"Betty asked.

" Absolutely. "

Fangs skated off to the desk as Betty stood up completely fine and looked at Jughead." Now Kev has to flirt. "Betty smiled.

" Betts! I thought you were hurt."Jughead pouted.

" Seems familiar. "She winked.

"But... But... Betts!"

"But nothing Jones. Want to mark your points on the board?" She asked.

"Sure Cooper." Jughead picked her up as he skated over to the counter. "Jones put me down!" Betty kicked her feet until he put her down laughing.

"You suck!"

"Yeah, yeah and you win." Jughead said.

"Aww you're learning." Betty giggled.

"Maybe." He winked at her. Betty rolled her eyes as she handed him the pen. He added two tally marks before she headed to see Kevin.

As she saw them they were flirting. Betty just smiled at them. "Kev why don't you take a break?" Betty nudged him and winked.

"Oh... Yeah, sure."He said to Betty." Do you want to go get shakes at pops? "Kevin asked.

"I'd love to Kevin."Fangs smiled.

"Have fun!" Betty yelled after them. Jughead came back around her and held her waist tight picking her up on the counter. "When does Cooper have fun? Jughead asked. 

"Umm let me think Jones... When you're not around me." She teased. "I'm wounded baby doll." He winked. Betty just gave him a stern look. "Fine Cooper." 

"I'm kidding. I have fun when I get this place to myself." 

"How riveting?" 

"It is Jones you ass." 

"Show me Cooper." Jughead smirked. 

"Wouldn't that defeat the point of me having this place to myself for a little while." She teased back. 

"Maybe." He winked at her. Betty just giggled. "Fine, just this once Jones." Betty rolled her eyes. 

"I can bring pops?" He suggested. 

"Nope I've already had pops today." 

"Fine cake." 

"You mentioned my favourite thing." Betty giggled. "Deal Jones." 

"I'll be back at closing with cake." He winked at her. 

Betty just rolled her eyes as she put shoes away from someone that was leaving. It was an hour later when she was putting all the shoes away after spraying and shinning them Jughead walked in. 

"Cake delivery Coop." 

"My best friend is carbs." Betty joked. 

"Hey I thought I was."He pouted to tease her. 

"In your dreams Jonesy." Betty took the cake off of him and took a bite. She got frosting on her nose. Jughead just laughed softly as he wiped the frosting off her nose with his finger before licking it off his finger. Betty was speechless. "Um... Th... Thanks." She smiled faintly. 

"Sharings caring Betts." 

"But you never share. I see you Jones when you order fries."Betty teased. 

"Fine, I'll just take some." Jughead leaned down and took a bite. Betty just pushed the slice of cake in his face. It got all over his face. Betty couldn't help but laugh. "You have a little something... All over."Betty giggled. 

"You're going to regret it Cooper." Jughead started to run after her as she skated away. "Nope Jones, I'm faster on skates." She winked back. 

Betty began to skate around the rink. Jughead ran after her but she was too fast. The music was loud as Betty began to dance to the music. Jughead finally caught up to her as he picked her up. 

"You're going to regret that Coop." He put her down as she turned into him. Jughead held on her waist so she couldn't move. "Is that so Jones?" She smirked. 

"Definitely." Jughead wiped the cake off his face as he spread it all over her face. "Jones!"Betty screamed. 

" Cooper."

"That was mean Jones." Betty pouted. "You wasted some good cake." She added.

"You did Betts. You shoved it in my face." He corrected her.

"You stole my cake."

"Good job I brought more." He smiled.

"But the good one is all over your face." Betty pouted again. Jughead leaned down and wiped the cake off her face. Jughead glanced at her lips. Betty just blushed as she looked away. "We should clean up." She whispered.

"Or we can dance?" He suggested. Jughead's hands went back to her waist as he started to sway his body. Betty just rolled her eyes. "Are we doing this?" She asked. He just nodded. "Okay then."

The music changed to Shallows one of her favourite songs. Betty took his hand, but paused the music so he could put some skates on. She replayed the song as she took his hand again.

"Just in case you fall, you know you're a rubbish skater or so you say." Betty teased.

"I can skate." He told her.

"Prove it."

Jughead let go of her hand and skated perfectly around the rink. When he got back to her held her hand as he skated pulling her along. Betty screamed as she didn't expect that. She got her balance and skated along with him.

"So you can skate." She giggled as he span her into him. "Maybe only for you." He told her. Betty just smiled at him. "We should clean the floor." Betty blushed. 

"I'm driving the buffer machine."

"Oh no your not." Betty said as she skated to grab the keys. She took her shoes off and grabbed the keys. Jughead picked her up and span her around. "Put me down Jones." She giggled she said for the second time that night. 

"Not until you let me help you drive." 

"Fine." Betty rolled her eyes giving him the keys. "Only because you didn't score Jones."

"That's where you're wrong Betts." He said as he carried her to the buffer machine. "Oh yeah, how?" She asked. "I'm never wrong."

"You are today." He winked.

"Tell me how Jones."

"You really want to know?" He asked her as he stood in between her legs. "What did I just say?" She teased.

"So bossy Cooper."

Betty just laughed as she looked at him. "That's coming from the serpent king. An actually leader and boss." Betty couldn't help but glance at his lips.

"Yep but no one can come close to the bossines of Queen Roller skater."

"We have rules Jones I don't want to be calling 911 when everyone goes against the rules. I love this place and I can't have it shut down because the kids in the town are dicks." Betty explained.

"Betts were still kids." He teased.

"You know what I mean Juggie. Now hope on."

"See so bossy." He winked as she jumped on. He started to ride the buffer machine around the rink. Betty held on to him tightly as he sped around. "Slow down you ass." Betty squealed.

"Nope sexy."

"Shush." Betty blushed leaning her head on his back "It's the truth baby doll."He smirked.

"Juggie I told you not to call me that."

"No can do baby doll. I like teasing you." He admitted.

"I figured. If you call me baby doll I get to call you princess." Betty smirked.

They were just coming off the rink as they finished cleaning. He turned around and handed her the keys. "Absolutely not baby doll." He winked turning to her.

"Absolutely princess." She smirked.

"Betts." Jughead pouted.

"What Princess?" She giggled.

"You're being a wicked witch."

"Well all princesses need a wicked witch." Betty smiled. "Also you never told me how you scored."

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Princess tell me." Betty pouted.

"Fine baby doll." Jughead smirked as he leaned in inches away from her lips. "Pretty please Princess." She pouted. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty was shocked at first but she kissed him back as she slipped her hands into his hair knocking the beanie off his head. Jughead's hands went to her waist as they deepened the kiss. Jughead was the first one to pull away. "That's how I scored Baby doll."

"Nope." She whispered breathless. "You suck." She smiled.

"No you suck." He smirked as he picked her up off of the buffer machine. "No you suck. So shut up and kiss me princess. "Betty giggled teasing him." You suck baby doll. "He said as he kissed her again.

They both pulled away as they looked at each other." We should go."Betty jumped off of him as she pushed him out the door.

Betty closed the door behind him as she leaned down on to the floor. She looked out the window watching him on his bike as he smirked. He put his helmet on and drove off. He looked back at the rink to see if she came out last minute. Betty turned back around and sighed.

What has she got herself into? Did she really kiss Jones? God she was in deep now, what would she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Tell me what you like so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated: don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

School on Monday morning was alot, she was always so tired from working on the weekend. Betty skated to school as she did each day but as she skated to school Veronica and Kevin met her. They had a morning Vixens practice before school started.

The group were all gossiping about their weekend Betty just skated ahead. She knew what they were like but she also didn't know how she felt about the kiss. So if she's being completely honest, Betty Cooper didn't want to talk about it.

Did she really like Jughead or was it just flirting?

Kevin and Veronica skated up to her too. They normally skate to school but drive to work as they get off late on the weekends. They both gave each other a look before looking back towards her. Betty just looked straight up ahead as she saw Jughead's broke pulled up on his bike. Betty smiled faintly at him as he waved at her. Betty waved faintly before skating so fast as could into school.

When they got changed into their vixens uniform Veronica and Kevin started to question her and her questionable behaviour.

"You're acting funny." They pointed out.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"What happened this weekend?" Kevin asked. "Something happened when I left."

"Ooh I call Jones happened." Veronica teased.

Betty just blushed as she pulled her vixen top down. "What did he do?" They question in unison.

"Nothing." She lied.

Toni came in to grab her water bottle. "Ooh are we talking about Jones and Cooper. Something happened Jones won't tell me." Toni said.

"Nope were not." Betty uttered tying her laces on her pumps up. "We are indeed." Kevin said.

"Kev!" Betty pouted.

"What B? You know we'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"I hate you guys." Betty said as she headed to the feild. "You love us." They corrected her as they walked out. 

"Ugh that's true!" Betty laughed as she saw Jughead sitting in the bleachers. "Or we could just ask him?" Kevin suggested.

"Leave the poor guy alone."

"I'll ask Fangs." Kevin smirked.

"Fine! We kissed!" Betty folded to tell them.

"What!" They squealed in excitement. "So you both scored?" Toni teased.

"He did for once I'm figuring things out." Betty shrugged. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked Betty. 

"Exactly what I said. You know especially since I got cheated on with my last ex." 

"Chuck is a dick. Jughead is different." Kevin said. 

"I know." 

_____

Lessons where filled with drama and learning. Just a typical day at Riverdale high. That being normal only lasted in lessons. Once the bell rings for dinner everyone splits off into their clichés. 

Betty was hiding away in the blue and gold writing for the school news paper. It was like the only quit place in school apart from the library she could go and just relax. 

Tapping of the keyboard was the only sound to fill the room until the creek of the door opened. Betty glanced over to see Jughead Jones leaning against the door frame. 

"It's either you're hiding away from me or your nosy friends." He teased.

"Ummm I wonder which?" Betty asked him smiling.

"Fine Coop I know how this goes. I'll just go shall I baby doll?" Jughead just continued to walk in the room. "What if I say both?" Betty smirked.

"Then your just a meanie baby doll."

"You suck so it's okay."Betty giggled.

Jughead shut the door as he span her chair around to him." We should talk about me scoring on Saturday. "He told her.

"Juggie!" Betty just pouted. "You didn't score... But we should talk about how much you suck."

"I can't help that you suck baby doll." 

Betty was smiled at him. "So princess we kissed." Betty blushed. 

"Yep baby doll." 

"You kissed me." She said. Jughead just smirked. "And you kissed me back." He told her. 

"I'm not one of your conquests." 

"That's why I'm here." He said. 

"Why's that princess?" 

"I want to take you on a date baby doll." Jughead smiled. 

Betty just looked up at him. "Really?" She smiled faintly. Jughead just nodded. "This Saturday." He told her. 

Betty smiled faded and a pout appeared on her face. "But Juggie I'm working." She admitted. 

"Leave that to me baby doll. So is that a yes?" He smirked. 

"Promise me princess that I'm not one of your conquests." Betty pouted. 

"I promise Betts that you're not one of my conquests. I do like you baby doll."

"Fine, one date... That's it." Betty smiled. "But I do need to work to get money for college."

"You're always working on a Saturday. Let Veronica and Kevin take it for once... Let me sort it out." He told her.

"Fine, but what time?" She asked.

"About 5pm this Saturday."

"Are you picking me up?"

Jughead just smiled at her. "In my truck... I'll take you on my bike another time." He headed to the door as he left her alone in the room.

____

Jughead had just finished his serpent meeting at the wrym. He headed over to Pops diner for some coffee so he could speak to Luna Tate. Pop Tates wife also known around town as Mamma Tate. 

He walked through the door hearing the bell off the door ding as she took a seat at the counter. He ordered a black coffee as he saw Luna come out off the kitchen. 

"Mamma Tate." Jughead smiled. 

"Jug causing trouble?" She teased. 

"Mainly at you today." Jughead joked. Luna rolled her eyes as she came to the opposite side of the counter. "Trouble follows you Jones." She teased. 

"It's a curse of a Jones." He joked back. 

Luna just smiled at him as Pop came around the back off her and pulled her in for a hug. "What can I do for you Jughead?" Luna asked him as she smiled up at her husband. 

"I'm going on a date."

"A date or a hook up?" She asked. 

"It's a really date Mamma Tate. I really like her." He smiled. 

"You finally asked Betty out?" Pops asked. Jughead couldn't help but smile. "He totally did baby. Look 1t that smile."Luna teased. 

"Yeah I did... About that I wanted to ask if Betty could have the Saturday day off and if I could use the rink at 5 for an hour before it opens at 6. I wanted to get pops and put in on a blanket. She loves it there." 

"I know she does. I see her on a night each Saturday skating before she closes and go home." Luna smiled. 

"So I wanted to do that and then go to my favourite place the drive in. We would have already had pops which is both our favourite food places." Jughead explained. 

"That sounds amazing Jug. It's about time she has a Saturday off and a good boy like you to take her out." 

_____

Saturday came and Betty was getting ready. She had no clue what to wear or where they were going. All she got told was to bring her skates. She was currently rading her wardrobe for something to wear. What do you wear on a date with the serpent leader?

Betty ended up wearing mom jeans shorts with a strawberry printed shirt. She paired it with her vans. She just put her hair up in a messy bun and added a minimalist makeup look. 

Betty heared the knock on the door she grabbed her bag and her skates. She ran down to answer the door. Betty opened the door up to Jughead holding a bouquet of sunflowers her favourite. 

"Wait how did you know?" Betty smiled as he handed her them. 

"Well let's say I did some deep diving on your Instagram and I double checked with Kevin and Luna."Jughead smiled. 

"They're perfect, thank you Juggie." Betty smiled back at him. She quickly ran to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water before heading back to Jughead. "Where are we going?" Betty asked. 

"To your favourite place in Riverdale." 

"The rink?" Betty questioned. 

"Yes and I have another suprise." Jughead told her as he guided her out to his bike. Betty hopped on as she put her skated in her backpack. "Go slowly." 

"You wish, hold on tight." 

Betty held onto him tightly as he began his engine. They drove through the streets of Riverdale. The wind blew in their hair and the air kissed their skin. Betty hid her face in his neck as they continued to drive, it wasn't long until they were pulling in to an empty parking lott. 

Jughead climbed off first before he helped her off. He carried to the door, whilst he was opening the door he didn't put her down. Jughead only put her down so she could put her skates on. 

"Jug what's happening?" She asked smiling. 

Jughead ignored her as he tied a pair of skates to him before pressing Betty's sound track on the computer. He skated over to her and gently grabbed her hands as they skated to the rink.

"Princess?" Betty asked.

"Pops and a skate before we watch your favourite movie at the drive in."

Jughead skated up to the picnic with pops he did for her. Betty rushed over to him. "You didn't have to do this." Betty smiled. Jughead just pulled her in for a hug. 

"I wanted to." Jughead told her. "You have my favourite." Betty smiled as she hugged. "Only the best for you." He shrugged. 

"Really?" 

"Definitely." 

Betty picked up the fries and milkshake. She sat down and began to ate. Jughead smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. Betty fed him some fries.

"They're delicious." Jughead smiled.

"Pops are the best."

"You're amazing." Jughead kissed her head. "You brought strawberries too." Betty smiled.

"They're your favourite."

Betty smiled as she ate a few strawberries. They ate awhile before they skated awhile. Betty held his hand as they skated awhile. Betty couldn't help but smile as was smiling all night.

Perfect by Ed Sheeran came on and they skated hand in hand. Betty stopped in the middle off the rink and pulled Jughead in for a kiss. It was a sweet soft kiss.

"Thank you for tonight. It's been perfect."

"It's not over." He told her. 

"What?" Betty asked smiling. 

"It's time for the drive in." 

Jughead tidyed up before meeting her off the rink. He made sure it was how they found it. Jughead drove them to the drive in. He found the perfect spot as he laid the blanket down. 

Betty smiled up at him as Jughead headed to the booth to play the movie. He started to play A star is born. Jughead managed to get back before it fully started. Betty couldn't help but smile up at him as she moved to sit on his lap. 

"You knew." Betty smiled. 

Jughead gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Baby I do work her. I normally turn it on then head to the rink to see you. On my nights off I come to the rink. You went to the bijou and here over five times to see this movie. I know its your favourite." He admitted. 

"You put that song on for me and not Midge or was it ginger." Betty smiled happily.

"I did it for you. I knew that you love Lady Gaga so it didn't matter which one but I do love seeing you dance." He teased kissing her neck. 

Betty giggled softly as the kiss tickled her skin. She glanced up at him and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered breathless. 

"Anything for you." 

Betty didn't know what to say so she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning back around to focus her attention on the movie. 

Betty held onto Jughead tightly throughout the movie as she sang along to the movie. Jughead smiled and laughed softly as he just watched her instead of the movie. 

The movie came to an end when Betty turned around to Jughead. "I'm not one of your conquests." Betty teased. Jughead just kissed her lips. "No you're not. You are phenomenonal and hopefully up for a second date?" He asked her.

"I'd love too."

Jughead just laid down on the grass as they kissed passionately. Betty pulled away to catch her breath. "It's pretty late." Betty smiled.

"I should get you home like the gent I am." Betty just laughed at him. "You're a gent now?" Betty teased.

"Only for you."

"Oh how luckily am I?" 

Jughead kissed her lips again. "So lucky." He teased as he mumbled into the kiss. 

"I want to take you to a special place." Betty smiled. "For our next date." She added. 

"But your always working." He pouted. 

"So I can go to college." 

"I know. We could do it on a Friday night?" Jughead suggested.

"I'll just speak to Luna for us."Betty whispered into another kiss. "Sounds perfect." He mumbled back into the kiss.

Neither of them could get enough of each others embrace and kisses. Betty pulled away to catch her breath. Jughead just stared at her in awe. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He said. 

"You're eyes did your mouth didn't." Betty giggled. 

"Well I just did." Jughead kissed her. 

"You look handsomely sexy." Betty added. 

"You're incredibly sexy too." 

Betty just blushed as she hid her face in his neck. "Also your incredibly adorable in your strawberry shirt." Jughead teased but being serious.

"I love this shirt." Betty pouted.

"I know and it's adorable."

Betty leaned down and kissed him. "I rock this shirt."She mumbled."You'd rock it better if it was on the floor." Betty just laughed as she playfully hit him. "Stop that." She kissed him. "Stop." Betty giggled as he kissed her neck. 

"I should take you home." Jughead pouted. "Yeah, you should." Betty teased kissing his pout. 

"When will I see you again?" Jughead asked. 

"Probably at school." 

Jughead just looked at her and signed. "School, that's too far."He hugged her tightly. "I know and too bad for you." Betty teased. "I'm cold."Betty shivered. Jughead handed her his serpent jacket and kissed her. 

They hung around and waited for all the cars to go before Jughead closed up the drive in. Jughead reluctantly drove her home but shared sweet kisses as the rain began to fall. Betty pulled away from his embrace as she heard Alice call her to help Polly with the twins. 

Betty shut the door on him and smiled happily. She ran to her room so she could watch him drive off. She wrapped the jacket around herself. Betty didn't realise she was still wearing his jacket. Betty slide the jacket of her body as she folded it up and placed it on her pillow. 

This was truly the best date she's been on. Betty couldn't wait to spend more time with the real Jughead Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday after the date the weather was dark and gloomy. It wasn't a suprise for Riverdale. That's practically its signiture weather most days. If it wasn't raining or being cold it could be a scorching hot day. Unfortunately today wasn't one of them.

Betty was going to drive to school. She had to finish a article in the blue and gold before they go out today. She was currently getting dressed. It was a cold day so Betty put her mom jeans on paired with a cream turtle neck and her ankle boots. She loved aurum its her favourite season but in Riverdale you didn't need an excuse to add a jumper or a cardigan to the look. She added her baggy cardgin. 

Betty looked out her window to see rain drops gliding down her window intertwining to each other making larger rain drops. Betty saw Jughead's serpent jacket laid on her bed. She leaned over and slipped it on. She had to shelter her clothes from the rain until she got to school. 

The car ride to school was calming. She had her music blasting as she drove through the streets of Riverdale. Once she pulled to school the rain came down heavier than before. She ran into school now having to complete the article at lunch as the traffic built up due to the weather slowing her down. 

As she got to her locker she opened it up. Betty heared footsteps coming behind her as arms wrapped around her. Betty felt a tight squeeze around her waist. She instantly knew who it was. 

Betty looked up to see Jughead there. "Hey baby doll." Betty smiled. Jughead just span her around so they were facing each other. "You look amazing in my jacket." Jughead told her. 

Betty just smiled as she kissed him softly. "I promise I was given it back to you." Betty smiled as she slipped it off. 

"I have a spare one." Jughead just shrugged. "It looks better on you anyway." 

"No it doesn't." She passed it to him. "It was just raining this morning." 

"Keep it." Jughead smiled kissing her. "I shouldn't." Betty admitted pushing it towards him. 

"I'm giving it to you." Jughead told her. 

"Fine." Betty smiled giving in as Jughead kissed her. When they were kissing they had people squeal at their side. That instantly caused them to pull away. Betty just pouted up towards Jughead. "So we're taking that kiss and Jughead holding you that close as your dating." Veronica smiled. 

"Definitely, Jughead doesn't hold anyone that close." Toni teased. 

"B doesn't let guys just kiss her." Kevin teased. 

"Jughead doesn't just give his serpent jacket out to some random conquest. " Fangs smiled. 

"Maybe I'm not one of his conquests." Betty snapped. 

"Betts it's fine they're only teasing. You're not a conquest baby doll." He smiled. 

"Thank you Princess." She whispered leaning into his embrace. "Sorry guys I snapped at you. Just lighten up on the teasing with the some conquest." Betty pouted. 

Jughead leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "No were sorry. But we are going to tease a little but maybe it was a little too soon."Veronica said. 

"No it wasn't its just Jughead has a track record with girls and I don't want to be some girl but his girl." 

The bell for their first lesson rang. Everyone filtered into different directions. They all had a few classes together before lunch but that was it. After lunch they had many classes together. 

At lunch Betty was eating her food in the blue and gold finishing off her article. Betty heared the door open turning around to see Jughead standing there.

"You wouldn't let me speak before you scurried off." He smiled.

"I didn't want to be late." Betty shrugged. Jughead turned the rolling chair around to him so Betty was facing him. "You want to be my girl?" He teased smiling. 

Betty just blushed as she nodded. "Juggie you keep saying I'm not one of your conquests. So I don't want to be. You showed me that it's different with us this weekend." Betty nervously rambled. 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her to shut her up. "Let me speak baby doll but your cute when you ramble." He whispered into the kiss. 

"Sorry." She blushed. 

"I want to be your man too." Jughead admitted. 

"You do?" She asked. All he did was nod. "Really?" 

"Betts my baby doll. Who is phenomenonal talented at almost everything and is a complete stunner. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. 

"Wait really?" Betty smiled in shock. Jughead picked up Betty placing her on his lap. "I am deadly serious baby doll." He kissed her. 

"So if your my princess, that means I'm your prince." Betty smiled. 

"Wait is that a yes?" He asked. 

"Am I winning on the you suck bored?" 

"It kills me to say this baby... But yes." Jughead smiled. 

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." 

Jughead leaned closer towards her as they shared a few sweet kisses before pulling away. "No you're not my Prince but you're my queen. The serpent queen." Jughead told her. 

"So no baby doll?" Betty teased. 

"Always. You are my baby doll queen." Betty just pulled him in to kiss him again. "I'm never going to finish that article if you kiss me like that." Betty giggled.

"Looks like you won't be finishing that article." 

"I need to get this done baby." Betty pouted. 

"Fine. Are you working tonight?" Jughead asked. 

"I'm just doing a class after school." 

"I'll see you then." He smiled before heading out. 

______

Betty was exhausted, this class always tires her out. But her eyes lit up when Jughead picked her up. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder as Betty ran to him. Jughead dropped his jacket so he could pick her up and hug her. 

"Hi sexy." She whispered. 

"Well hello gorgeous." 

"Can we go to mine? I'm exhausted. I'll sneak you up stairs." 

"I'd love that Juliet." Jughead teased. "You tired?" He asked. 

"So I'm Juliet now?" Betty asked. 

"Well your always nursing peoples wounds."He kissed her. 

"I'm exhausted baby."

"Let's get my baby doll home." Jughead leaned in and kissed her again but this time it's her head. Betty just smiled faintly before they got on his motobike and drove. "You're not driving this in the winter." Betty said. 

"Baby why? I make sure it's safe." 

"Precisely why, I want you safe." 

Jughead just nodded understanding why. It was a valid point he might just take into consideration. 

When they got to hers Betty quickly kissed him. What she didn't know is that Alice Cooper was watching them. Alice had eyes on them like a hawk did with it's prey. She came to the door and opened it. 

" Why don't you invite your special guest in?" Alice smirked. 

"Oh...Sure .. Juggie do you want too?" Betty nervously smiled. 

Jughead smiled back at her and took her head. Betty led him in, she knew she definitely wasn't ready for him to meet 'The Alice Cooper.' 

"Mum what's going on here?" Betty asked curiously. 

"Well Betty dear, you didn't tell me your with Fp's son." Alice smirked. 

"Because we've only been on a few dates mother." Betty sighed. 

"So are you or are you not together?" 

"No I didn't say that. Juggie just officially asked me to be his girlfriend today." Betty smiled up at Jughead as he hugged her from behind. 

"Perfect timing then. Sit down." 

Both of them sat on the empty sofa. They nervously looked between each other before looking back at Alice. Jughead knew that Alice knew not to be messed with. He heared the stories from his dad. Jughead knew where Betty got her sassy and smart mouth from. It was from her mother dearest. 

"So?" Betty asked her mother. 

"Let's just get straight to the point. Sex." Alice smirked at them

"Mother!" Betty was mortified. Jughead just laughed softly. "Betts it's fine. My dad's just as embarrassing now he's home again." 

"Juggie you underestimate her." 

"That you are Jones." Alice smiled. Betty just sighed as Alice smiled. "So Jones I know your stud muffin of a father. We had our... well I know you know." Alice smirked. 

"Wait! You and Jug's dad?" Betty gasped. 

"Best I've ever had." 

"Mother!" Betty screamed in horror. 

"Oh shush. It's only natural. However, we don't want you to make the same mistake we did." Alice admitted. 

"What mistake?" 

"Dear old Elizabeth keep up. A pregnancy scare." 

"What really?" Betty asked. 

"There's just some stuff I didn't want to tell you until you were ready. Now you are ready." Betty just nodded. "Me and Fp dated. He was the chic magnet. Still is but after all those girls he finally chose me. Mind you we did live on the trailer park together. I knew him like no one else did. I love him." 

"The Jones men do have that effect on women." Betty teased. 

"Yet their a smiths weakness." Alice smiled. Betty just laughed softly. "Maybe that's the truth." Betty smiled up towards Jughead as he connected their lips for a soft kiss. 

"So sex. Betty your getting the implant now because your dating and I know you don't want children yet and condoms." Alice pulled some onto the table. "Must be warn at all times to prevent STDs." 

"Mum we haven't actually... Well you know." Betty whispered. 

"Had sex Elizabeth? It's not a bad word in front of me." 

"I know but it's awkward." Betty shrugged. 

"True but who cares. And please dear God if you do have a scare come to me. I won't be mad. We're all humans who fuck up." 

Both of the teens just nodded. Jughead could finally understand why Fp had a soft spot for Alice Cooper. She was the one that got away and Jughead vowed that Betty wouldn't be the one that got away for him. 

"Jughead I can clearly see you love my daughter. So I am trusting you with her heart. Break it and you'll see why your dad loved my southside self." Alice warned. 

"Understood Ms Cooper." Jughead nervously swallowed his breath. "You're lucky I like you. I know that your yourself and not some two faced dick that walks around Riverdale and acts like he owns the place. You have a community, no... a family you have to protect. I should know. In unity there's strength strength! You're doing a mighty fine job with the serpents. "Alice teared up missing her old serpent family. 

"Well I know the OS's would love a visit from their resident bad girl that stole their teen hearts." Jughead smiled. 

"I'd like that. Betty I already like him." 

Betty smiled happily as she let a sigh of relief out. "Amazing, can we please go to my room for an hour before Jug has to go home?" Betty asked. 

"Sure leave the door open." 

"Okay." Betty smiled. 

_____

Betty's room :

Betty had just come in from the bathroom room when Jughead was looking around her room. She came back in her pajamas as she saw Jughead looking at some photography she took. 

"You stalker baby." He teased as he held his hand out for her. Betty just blushed at him. "I'm not it's for my photography class."

"How so?" He asked hugging her from behind. 

"Well we had to photograph our safe places and do a collection of anxieties and freedom. So I took pictures of my safe places and my anxieties." Betty explained. 

"What do you want to do when you leave school Betts?" 

"I do love fashion and designing but I love photography too. So combining the both would be perfect a fashion photographer or for any photographer really." Betty explained. 

The laid down on her bed. "I think that's perfect." He smiled at her. 

"Really?" 

"You have to do what makes you happy even if it scares you shirtless." 

"How poetic." Betty teased as Jughead held her close. "Only for you." Jughead placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"So want to explain this one?" Jughead asked pointing to one of him. 

"Well it was the day your finally won, a point on the you suck or you score bored." Betty smiled. 

"Oh yeah?" He teased kissing her. Betty mumbled a yes into the kiss. "Enlighten me." 

~Flash back~

Jughead skated back towards the desk. Betty was playing around with her camera. Luna wanted some new pictures for the website and Betty happily volunteered to do so. 

As Jughead skated towards her with a smug look on her face Betty snapped a few pictures. He looked hot and there were no denying that. 

"Coop!" He winked. Betty let the camera hang from her neck as she leaned over the counter towards him. "Jones." Betty smiled flirtatiously at him. 

"So I'm taking some Greendale girl home." He smirked. 

"Wow Jones you actually scored for once." Betty joked. 

"Pen me." 

"I want to meet her first." Betty pouted faintly. 

"Linda! Come here baby!" 

Linda skated over to Jughead. "So your real." Betty joked. 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be real?! I'm standing talking to you aren't I?" 

"I'm kidding fuck calm down." Betty sighed. "You sure know how to pick em Jones." 

"Linda I know her. She likes to tease people." He smiled faintly at her. 

"Is she like your ex?" They both broke down into histerics. "What's so funny?"Linda asked confused. 

" We're friends. "They said in unison." If even that. "Betty added. 

Linda nodded. 

"I'll meet you at the diner across from here." Jughead told her. 

Linda nodded as she handed her skates in. Betty rolled her eyes and sighed. "Her?" Betty asked. 

"Yes, why?" 

"I don't know she seems so... So... I just didn't expect her from you." Betty admitted. 

"Well I'm full of surprises." 

"Seems so... Skate to the back Jones." 

Jughead skated in to the back with her. The bored was leant against the wall, Betty leant up and grabbed him the whiteboard pen. 

Jughead took his serpent jacket and hung it on the edge of the board. He needed full movement for his first you score point. Taking his skates off he put them near his jacket. One stood up and one fell on top of the other. He knelt down and as he marked the tally on the board Betty snapped a photo of him. 

It was a perfect candid moment and she loved it. 

Jughead turned back around totally oblivious. "How does it feel Jones?" Betty asked.

"Like I won your ass."

"Not yet but I guess it's a point closer to winning."

Jughead smiled at her. He loved spending these moments with her just the two of them. He would never admit that to her. 

"Go be with your date." 

'I don't want to. I much rather be here.' He thought to himself. 

All he did was pull his jacket on. He handed her the skates before she handed his shoes back. Betty let him go as she skated around the rink getting pictures of the rink. 

~End of flash back. ~

"So there." Betty smiled. 

"I remember her. I had no idea what was going on in my head then." 

"Oh I know." She looked up at him. "It's because you were too busy trying to make me jealous you didn't care what girl you took home from the rink." 

Jughead kissed her. "Your right." He whispered into the kiss. 

"I'm always right." Betty giggled. 

"True...but I do really like those photo's of me." 

"What can I say I'm talented at least I hope." 

"Oh you are." Jughead leaned down and kissed him again. 

"Thanks Baby." 

"Hey I want photos of you if you have them off me." Jughead pouted. 

"Oh no! I look horrible." 

"No you are beautiful and look stunning all the time." Jughead pulled his phone out and started to snap some photos of her. Betty tried to hide from the camera but then gave up. She looked lovingly at him and he used that one. He sat it as his background. "Now I get to see your beautiful face even when we're not together." Jughead admitted. 

Betty leaned up and wiped his hair out his eyes before kissing him. "Is it true Juggie what my mum said?" Betty asked. 

"What?" He looked confused at her. 

"It doesn't matter." 

"That I love you?" Jughead questioned smiling. Betty matched his smile nodding. "I love you Betty Cooper and I know its too early to say that but I love you."

Betty sat up as she was in Jughead's embrace. She was still so much shorter than him so she looked up at him. 

"Jughead Jones I love you."

They were young and in love. A puppy love a love to start all love stories off. They uttered 3 words that could make or break someone and right here right now it made them. 

Both wanting to utter them to each other for a long time.

But finally right here and right now. 

3 words. 

2 people. 

2 mouths. 

2 opinions. 

2 voices. 

Twice the anxiety. 

Double the love. 

But most of all its one love. 

Three words and a might love. 

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Your love and support means the world to me.
> 
> Like, comment or do both. 
> 
> Why the hell not? 
> 
> Let's spread positive vibes. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs or my photography account on Instagram @brightly_smile_for_the_camera


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and Betty was at the roller rink. She adored this places. It was honestly her safe place. Betty's second home. She loved this place.

She was currently working on some edits as she mand the desk. She was working on some edits when Jughead and the serpents headed up to the desk. 

Betty was so absorbed in her editing and she didn't realise anyone was there. Jughead thought it was adorable. Some people came behind them and started huffing.

"Excuse me bitch do your job." The women behind them said.

Betty looked up in embarrassment. "Juggie you could have nudged me." She pouted.

"But you look so cute when your concentrating."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She gave them all their shoes as Jughead paid them in. He stood to the side. She quickly let the rest of the group in.

"Your hot." The girl that insulted Betty told Jughead. Jughead just shrugged as she headed to the rink.

"Your hot." Betty mimicked jealously.

"You jealous Betts?"

"What me never." She sighed.

Jughead smirked at her as he leaned down to kiss her. "Your adorable." He smiled.

Betty pouted at him. "Why do you have to be so hot? Couldn't you be slightly ugly? Like so people can stay away from my boyfriend." She kissed him.

Jughead chuckled at her. He picked her up to place her on the desk. "So I win and you gain a you suck point." He teased.

"Not a chance." Betty shook her head. Jughead wrapped her arms around her waist. Her hands went around his neck. "Its not my fault you think I am so hot." 

"How about each chance someone flirts with you you get a you suck point and so do I. So come on Jones." Betty smirked.

Jughead picked her up taking her to the back. He kissed her as she smiled. They got lost in the kiss that turned into a makeout session. She heard the bell ding for her assistants.

"So your definitely losing now." Betty smirked.

"Just you wait Baby doll. I love you and you are so stunning. Guys flirt with you all the time."

"Yeah well if I do lose and catch up to all your points tonight I'll pay for our next date." 

Jughead smiled lovingly at her. "Your on Cooper." He kissed her again before they heard out back to the desk.

Jughead hugged her before he skated over to his friends. They all smirked at him as he looked at them confused. 

"What?" He questioned.

"Your in love." Toni teased.

"God I am." Jughead smiled at his friends.

"So what happens to the 'You suck bored.' That's the thing that brought you together?" Fangs asked.

Jughead smiled looking over at her. "Its turned into how many times different people flirt with us." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"God you instantly lose." Pea laughed.

"You will be surprised. She doesn't realise that guys always flirt with her."

"True. She is sex on legs." Toni agreed.

Jughead glared at Toni. "Jones she doesn't swing my way." She nudged him

Jughead looked at Betty to see a group of guys signing in. He staked over to the side as he headed to her.

"So gorgeous? You me in the back in ten." One guy said.

"Or you can ditch this loser and get a burger with me?"

"No a stunning girl like her doesn't want to hang with you dicks." Another guy smiled.

"She's out your guys lead but I'm available."

Jughead skated up to her as he pulled her in for a kiss. He was so jealous. Betty knew he was jealous and smirked into the kiss.

"Baby doll are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course baby. But I'm serving." Betty passes the boys their skates."So that's no on the dates?" The guys asked.

"That's a no. I have a boyfriend." 

Betty turned to Jughead as he handed her the pen. "Seriously now I am losing." Betty pouted.

"Yep because it resets today. So I win baby."

"Fair play Jones." 

Betty marked each of her points onto the board. "You love this feeling don't you." She giggled

"Maybe."

Betty leaned up and kissed him.

_____

The following day Betty drove to Jughead's as she beeped her horn as she came out with a picnic in his hands. Betty smiled at him in awe as he got in.

She leaned in to kiss him. "Your the sweetest." Jughead shrugged kissing her again.

"So where are we going baby doll?"

"We're going to the beach." Betty smiled.

"That's why you have your camera."

Betty nodded.

"Its going to be so much fun." He smiled.

___

At the beach: 

Betty and Jughead found a perfect place. It was in the corner of the beach not too close to the water but not far from it. Betty slipped down to sit on Jughead's lap as she took a few tester shots of him.

"Baby no." He pouted.

"Oops." She giggled taking some more.

Betty slipped through them as Jughead looked over her shoulder. She was truly talented. They were beautiful shots only for testers. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up and kissed him. Jughead would never get used to this. It was something so simple but it meant the world to him. He would honestly follower her anywhere and everywhere. She is the one.

Betty sat on his lap as she began to take some shots of the sea from where they were. Jughead let her as he kissed her neck sweetly. This was so relaxing. It was just them between the sand enjoying life.

"You know I was meant to prepare food. So I'm getting us icecream later."

Jughead's eyes lit up happily. "Baby you sure do know how to make a man happy." He teased kissing her.

Betty kissed him back happily.

"Yeah yeah through his stomach." Jughead laughter softly as he picked her up. He carried her over so she could get some shots closer to the sea.

Betty did a few shots before moving over the the rocks. She took multiple shots from different angles getting different elements in.

"Baby lets set it to self timmer and we can get some photos together." Betty suggested.

"Anything for you baby."

Betty turned on her music and placed it near her camera. She held Jughead's hands as they just began dancing around. He knew if the serpents were here he would have been slaughtered with all the teasing. But Jughead didn't care. He was in love and it felt amazing.

They danced smiling and laughing as Jughead held her close. Betty bit her lip as he lifted her up around him. He dipped her down before spinning her. Betty held him close as they kissed. They got lost in each other's embraces forgetting the camera on until they pulled apart.

The rest of the day they spent it feeding one another and splashing in the sea. They stole each others icecream getting it on each others noses. It was the Cutest thing for the older couples to watch on the beach.

Love was something that meant to speak a thousand words with just one look.

Love was timeless.

Yet love can be puppy love.

Was this the case for these two lovers?


	6. Chapter 6

1 and a half year later: 

Betty and Jughead have been dating for nearly two years. They were inseparable. They were the IT couple of the roller rink. If it was Betty's shift you could bet he was there.

They were two peas in a pod. You don't find one without the other. They love one another.

Jughead had never been in love like this before. They've had arguments and when they do they were bad. They were both head strong. 

They were currently at the roller rink as she was working. Jughead was on the rink when Ethel came up to him. Betty was watching from afar. She was glaring at them.

Ethel was faking a fall when Jughead helped her up. She pulled him down with her. Betty watched them like a hawk. Ethel kept flirtatiously touching him. Jughead knew it was harmless.

Betty didn't find it harmless. Every girl thought they could have a piece of him. Sometimes she felt like one of his conquests still. Betty sighed as she watched them she saw Ethel pull him in for a kiss. That's when Betty flipped her switch.

Betty stormed over to her. She skated like the wind. Betty pulled Ethel from Jughead. 

"You out now! Your banned! You don't call me tonight! You fucking ass!" Betty skated away crying.

Jughead sighed it wasn't want it seemed. He didn't kiss her back. Why would he kiss Ethel Muggs? Jughead loves Betty. He skated over to Betty handing in his skates. He was trying to explain.

"Baby please let me explain." Jughead pouted at him. 

Betty looked at him with fury. "Do not pout at me." She glared at him.

"Baby I didn't kiss her."

"You didn't pull away instantly." Betty teared up. 

"Your dick Jones! You can't see it can you!" Betty cried. She stormed off into the back. 

Kevin took over the desk looking at her shaking his head. 

"Its more than you think." He told him.

"Can I?"

Kevin let him go speak to her. He found her wiping the you suck boared off. She was crying her eyes out. Jughead pulled the rubber out her hands gently. 

"I didn't kiss her."

"Its not about the kiss." Betty sobbed. 

"I am sick of feeling like a conquest."

"Your not a conquest your my girlfriend Betty." He crouched down.

"But theses past few weeks I've been feeling like one." She teared up.

Jughead held her closely. "I'm sorry baby. I guess I'm pushing you away. I'm so scared." He whispered kissing her head. 

"Why?" Betty cried. "You've been flirting back with girls. I feel like I'm nothing to you. I knew getting into this I knew you were a player. I just never expected for you to play games with my heart."

"You really think that?" 

"You've been flirting with other girls. I feel like I'm just a sex toy to you. I love you so much." Jughead wiped her tears kissing her head. 

"I never meant to make you feel like that baby. I am just terrified of what college would do to us."

"What do you mean? You don't want this anymore?" She whispered. 

"I do but college and we're going to different places. Your heading to California and I am staying in New York. Would we ever work? I am scared because I don't want to hurt you and I have." Jughead confessed.

"So your saying?"

"I love you." He repeated.

"But your afraid of commitment." Betty whispered at him.

Jughead just stayed silent it was true. The only family he ever really had was the serpents and her. It took him forever to commit to the serpents. 

Betty just cried pulling away. "I'm sorry Betts. It's just a good time. Long distance is hard and I love you but I've been flirting back with these girls for a simpler time when I wasn't scared and now I am petrified." He confessed. 

"So that's it?" She wiped her own tears away.

"Its for the best." Jughead kissed her head. 

"But I love you." Betty pleaded.

"I love you two and you deserve better than me. You always have. I hear what people say about us. You deserve more than a Southsider like me." 

Betty just stood up going into the cleaning cupboard. She cried to herself in there. Jughead just sat outside not wanting to leave her. 

"I'm sorry Betts."

"How long have you felt like that?" Betty sobbed.

"About 6 months but I love you so it didn't matter but it got too much."

"Just go Juggie that's what you want to do." 

Jughead just sighed. "I love you Betts it's just timing." He told her.

"Juggie please go." Betty begged.

"Betts come on."

"Just go." She sobbed. 

"I'll be here each day until you talk to me."

Jughead kept his promise he showed up every day but Betty avoid him like the plague. She was taking the break up badly. She was working 20 4 7 on work and school. Anything to avoid him. 

They danced around one another until they headed to college. Betty was heading to college to do business. She wanted to own her own business someday and help smaller businesses. 

____

Betty felt a relief when she headed to college. She could focus on her and maybe even move on. She had four years to fully focus on herself and her career.

She was still nursing a broken heart. She fell for Jughead hard and fast. The first year was the worst. Everything she looked at reminded her of him. She cried most nights every night for a whole year.

The second and third year got slightly better. She only cried on his birthday and their anniversary.

Now she was in her last year of college. This year was helping a business or rebrand a new business. 

Betty had a distraught call from Luna. She had just walked out of class. Their professor was giving them this week to finish old assignments before the main one for next year. 

"Hi Luna?" Betty smiled. "I miss you. How is everyone."

"I'm losing the roller rink."

"What? No!" She began to cry. "That place is my everything."

"Mine too honey but it has to go." Luna whispered in defeat. 

"No my final assignment is to help or smaller businesses or start one up. I'm helping you rebrand and restart." 

Luna started to sob more. "Thank you so much Betty. You're the daughter I never had."

Betty cried too."You were are like a mum to me. Your my second mum." She smiled.

"Call me when your in town ASAP."

Betty ended the call as she headed to her professor's office hours. She was distraught that roller rink was her whole life. 

She came in crying. Her heart was all out on the line. She fell in love with roller skating. She fell in love with Jughead there. She found all her friends there and at pops. If the roller rink goes pops was the second to go.

"Are you okay Betty?"

"No in my home town they're trying to get rid of the roller rink. It's my everything along with pops. Sunday skating with my family. Saturday night disco skate. It's where I fell in love with... it doesn't matter about that but it's the heart and soul of Riverdale along with Pops. They go hand in hand. Pops and Luna the power couple. Married for years and have two great businesses they can't go bust. I want to prevent that. Can I save the roller rink for my last project?" 

"You from a small home town?" She asked.

Betty nodded.

"Me too. What one?" 

Betty smiled instantly. She was a still a small townie at heart. "Its this small town about 3 hours outside of New York. It's called Riverdale." She smiled. 

Her professor's eyes lit up. Betty looked at her smiling. "Do you know it?" Betty questioned.

"Know it I lived it. That's my home town until I moved here. I've been here ever since." She smiled.

"Wait so you'll know the twilight roller rink, the drive in and pops. If one goes they all goes. It's a canon of effects. They are the heart and soul of Riverdale." Betty smiled.

"We can't let Luna and Pop go out like this. You have my full support. Go save our home town." Professior Grundy smiled. 

Betty smiled as she ran out happily. She knew Luna would be so happy. 

____

A week later Betty drove back to Riverdale. It took 40 hours but it gave her time to figure out all the possibilities. 

She knew she wasn't ready to face him. She knew he'd be there. He's always there. She hadn't fully figured figured out what to do. 

Yet she was pulling into the place that she loves. Riverdale was small but mighty. It was powerful town with people that loved. They were a community but most importantly they were a family.

Betty's first stop was the roller rink. She still had the keys. She called Luna checking if that was okay. 

Betty opened the door to the smell of shoe polish and shoe cleaner. Her foot stepped onto the rugs.

She closed the door behind her. She took a big inhale and exhale. She had to take before and after photos. Betty headed to the back to see the whiteboard. 

She teared up as saw some writing on it. 

\- Jughead Jones sucks and misses you.- 

It was then multiple tally marks under his name. Betty just sighed upset. She wrote we both suck. 

Betty just headed to the speakers to play a song. She played Adele make you feel my love. She skated on to the rink. She just began to skate around the rink singing. No one knew but Jughead that she could sing properly.

She began spinning belting the song out. She hugged herself singing the words. Betty let the words hit her. In the matter of seconds she let the memory of Jughead hit her. She moved her hands up to hug herself as she danced on skates.

She thought about how they would drive his motorcycle the wind will blow his untenable hair everywhere. That would always make her giggle as she tried to brush it with her fingers. How they went on drives in the rain making out under a tree and the rain drops landed in his face.

Betty thought about how when they were wet through they sat on the beach star gazing. How it didn't matter how wet or cold they were. Their bodies warmed each other up. 

She thought about all the time they spent at the rink. How this is where the love story of them began and ended. 

Betty was crying to herself. She was in the roller rink alone or so she thought. She broke down crying as she felt someone's warm embrace.

"We both suck." He whispered. 

Betty just looked up to see the one and only Jughead Jones holding her. She began to breath heavily she couldn't be here with him right now. 

She ran out or rather she skated out. She chucked her skates on the rink running out. Betty ended up in a booth at pops. 

Was she really ready to be back in Riverdale? 

Maybe.

Was she really ready to see him?

Definitely not.

Was she determined to stay here for Luna?

Most certain.

Betty was here for the twilight roller rink. That came with the memories inside. She will have to embrace all the good and bad. Especially if she wanted to save it. 

Twilight Roller Rink was one of the heart and Souls of Riverdale and she will damn be sured she won't let it go without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed since she had her encounter with Jughead. She had been avoiding him like the plague. Jughead was finishing his last semester online as he was looking after JB. Gladys brought her home and Fp was in jail.

Jughead was her only legal guardian and he wanted her with family. He wanted her surrounded in Riverdale. She was 12 years old and he hadn't seen her in 6 years. She was this young woman that hated everything but the roller rink.

Jughead was learning the meaning about bitter sweet memories. Being at the roller rink each week he finally understood the meaning.

He would help out Luna with a few jobs. He overheard her on the phone with Betty. When he found out she was coming home this was his chance to make things right. He made a massive mistake on letting the love of his life go all those years ago.

Jellybean loves Luna she was the grandmother they never got. Jughead had an notification the silent alarm went off. Once he got there he realised it was Betty. Her playlist was playing. He found her crying skating. The outcome he wanted wasn't the one he got.

It was Saturday night when Jughead was taking JB to the roller rink. Betty was speaking with Luna to how they were going to improve the place.

"Luna!" JB ran up excitedly. "Disco roller night." 

Betty looked up to see Jughead and JB. She just looked away. "I saved your favourite skates Bean." She smiled.

"Did Luna save your skates Jug?" JB questioned.

"Sometimes but Betts mainly did. I had to work for it though."

Betty glanced at him. She couldn't help but smile faintly. "Are you Betts?" JB asked.

"She is." Luna smiled.

"Hi I'm JB." Betty smiled at the little girl. "I know. Jug never stopped talking about you." 

"How did you make Jug work for his favourite skates?" She wondered. 

"Pops milkshakes vanilla mixed with strawberry one."

"I called it the Betts shake." 

Betty excused herself to the back. She saw the whiteboard with a photo of them on it. She doesn't know if Luna was trying to play match maker or not. She picked it up and smiled. 

It was from her favourite themed night.

-Flashback.- 

Betty was rushing to the roller rink. She had little time to get ready. She was freaking out. It was 50s night. They did decade roller discos. From being in a town like Riverdale they valued the times.

She was wearing her high waisted shorts with a sweetheart cherry neckline crop top. She rushed a simple makeup look and shoved her hair up in a pompadour.

Jughead thought she was the most beautiful there. He was in a plane leather jacket his hair gelled back and a white tshit and denim jeans on. Betty thought he was the handsome one there. 

Tonight she wasn't working. Luna was working. She knew how much she loved those dances. 

She shoved on her skates as Jughead hugged her from behind. He softly kissed her neck as she giggled. 

"Hey baby." 

"Hey gorgeous." Jughead smiled. 

"Sorry I couldn't meet you at Pops. Blue and gold article was a mess Ethel wrote I had to edit it." Betty kissed him back.

"Its okay baby. Your here and looking ravishing as ever." 

Betty blushed at him. "Let's get out there." Jughead picked her up. 

He skated onto the rink. Luna was getting photos for the social media done by kevin when he took a photo of them. Betty kissed Jughead when they got on the rink. 

Jughead span her around happily as they skated and in hand. It was one of her favourite dates.

-End of flashback.- 

Betty put the picture in her pocket. She missed him so much but the past hurt. She came out to see him skating with JB on the rink. 

She headed to ask everyone a few questions about what they loved and hated about the rink. She had asked everyone but Jughead and JB. She was asking them last. 

"Hey Jug can I ask you a few questions about this place?"

"I'd like that." Jughead smiled.

"At pops?" JB hinted.

"Of course Bean. Is that okay Betts?"

"Sure Juggie."

_____

At pops:

Betty met them there. She got there to see her normal order there. She wanted to cry even after all these years he remembers. Betty pulled herself together heading to them. 

She slipped her hair up nervously. Their eyes met for the second time that night. All he did was give her the look of ita just me. That's what she was afraid of. One single look and she was putty in his hands. She loves him and never stopped.

"How much do I owe you?" Betty asked.

"Its my treat B."

"Oh okay." Betty whispered.

"You look...ravishing Betts." Jughead smiled.

"Your lying." She blushed as it turned to a smile.

It was her signature compliment smile. He loved that instantly. She would always do that and not realise it. 

"So I wanted to talk about the roller rink. I need to turn it around significantly or it will close. Also it's my finaly project at college before I graduated." Betty smiled excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you Betts."

Betty blushed at him again. "Thanks Jug. I am proud of you. Luna explained what happened." Betty began to get emotional. "You are still doing college online and raising your sister. Your working two jobs a bar tender at the wrym and at the garage. Your doing amazing. I wish you would have called." Now Betty was crying."I don't care that if we were broken up. I just wanted to be there for you through this."

Jughead leaned over and placed his hands over hers. He gently squeezed it. "I know and I wanted to call. But Betts we left things so ugly. I wanted to explain more but I never got the chance." Jughead was tearing up too.

Sat in their old booth was two broken hearted individuals. They shared the same pain but on different paths of life. They didn't want to take the leap backwards incase one of them already took the leap to move on.

JB had her headphones on. She was happily doing homework. She waved at Betty as she sat down. 

"Juggie it really hurt. You didn't have to push me away. You could have talked to me instead of masking your feelings going back to your playboy roots. I thought we truly had something more but in the end I was one of your conquests." 

Jughead leaned over and wiped her tears away. Betty was looking down at the table. He gently lifted her chin up so she would look at him.

"If you mean the conquest to become my future wife then yes." Betty just snorted a laugh. Jughead just smiled at her. "You were different Betts. I have never stopped loving you. I fucked up. I was a scared little boy with more up rooted deeper issues. I was scared for a life outside this town but now I'm here for life or until Bean is 18. You were different. Sometimes it scared me how personal and deep we got. I knew you cared. As the years went on my fears grew. I didn't want to mess you up like my dad did my mum or Visa visa. I am sorry. I'm sorry for breaking that pretty precious heart of yours. It carries a great value. You love and support beyond words. I am so forever grateful for the love you gave me."

Jughead was fully crying. He never knew how much her loving meant until he had to become a parent to his sister. 

"If I didn't have the love of you or the serpents. I honestly wouldn't know how to love Bean. I know it's stupid but I never properly knew my baby sister. But I knew what it felt like to be loved. That's all I want Bean to feel. Is a warm and supportive love. I know realise it doesn't matter where that love came from as long as you felt a healthy love that you've learned from it."

Betty couldn't stand to see him cry. She pulled some tissues out and wiped his face dry. Both teary eyed they looked up at each other.

"I messed up breaking the heart that only ever truly loved me beyond compare. For that baby I truly sorry. You are my baby doll always. The champion of not sucking." 

Betty laughed softly behind her tears. "You do suck princess." She uttered softly.

"Well if the crown fits queen." Jughead smiled.

"You talk to Fangs and Kev too much." Betty giggled.

"Its all Bean,Queen."

Betty burst out laughing. She hid her face as Jughead gently pulled her hands away. "Your laugh is adorable don't hide it with me." Betty smiled happily at him. 

"Juggie I wanted to ask some questions what do you love about the roller rink and hate." She asked.

"Is this to save the rink?"

Betty nodded softly.

"The decade dances are amazing. It's all amazing but we probably just need to up style it. Home into vintage rink. That's why people come to Riverdale baby. For the drive in, pops and the roller rink. It's the perfect homage to the old type of America."

Betty's eyes lit up. They were on the same page. 

"What?" He smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing." Betty smiled.

"Well great minds think alike."

Betty just blushed into a smile again. Jughead smiled at her. 

"Juggie?"

" Yeah Betts?"

"Would you help me? Decorate and stuff like that?" Betty suggested.

"I would love too. This give me a perfect chance to make you forgive me and be maybe go on a date." Jughead smirked.

"Not a chance Princess. You suck." She pulled her hair down feeling more comfortable.

"I've changed your mind once. I can do it again."

Betty playful rolled her eyes. Jughead smiled lovingly at her. He has never stopped loving her. 

This was his chance to prove he has changed. Jughead had truly changed. He has grew up and matured. He knew he had wronged her and that pained him.

Now Betty had given him this perfect opportunity. An opportunity that he wouldn't take for granted.

His baby doll was back and he was going to make her his prince. Especially if he's her princess.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of months have passed and Betty has been very careful in letting her heart go again. She loved him but she had to be careful. She couldn't risk getting her heart broken again.

Just because she forgave him doesn't mean he is off the hook that easily. Betty Cooper has been making our resident bad boy work for it. 

Over the past few months Betty had grown closer to JB. JB has only seen Luna and Betty has been her female models. JB admires Betty for saving the only place she felt like she belonged.

Betty, JB and Luna was currently painting the roller rink. They had a small budget to stick to. Jughead was putting up new shelves.

"So B didn't you have a date?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Betty shrugged.

Jughead ran to them as fast as he could when he heard that. He nearly fell near them. He actually did landing head first. He picked himself up acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Date? With whom?" Jughead asked jealously.

"I got stood up. It's no big deal." 

Jughead instantly got defensive. "Who would stand you up? Do they have eyes?" He asked.

Betty smiled faintly at him. "Its no biggie." She shrugged.

"No biggie. Is he stupid? Has he seen how gorgeous you are!" Jughead was angry.

"Juggie it's fine. Can you just go get us pops?" Betty asked.

"Fine." 

Jughead stormed out. Luna just smirked at her. JB looked at them laughing. She knew he brother never got over the beautiful blonde.

"What bean?"

"Jug has never stopped loving you B." JB smiled.

"Well things happen Bean." Betty explained.

"B I am going to tell you a story that no one knows but me and pops." Luna explained.

Betty nodded.

-Flashback.- 

Alvin and Luna. They were the Riverdales it couple. They would always hang out at their families company. Pops and the Roller rink has been in their family for generations.

They were in their senior year and they were deciding what to do. Pops was a Riverdale man at heart. He would he going to Riverdale community college. He just couldn't leave his family. His mother was sick and didn't want to lose any time with her. 

Alvin and Luna was more than Riverdale. He always knew Luna was made for bigger things. They always talked about travelling the world. 

Luna wanted to expand her experiences more than just a small town. She was planning on going to LA or New York. Yet she only wanted to do that with Alvin. She knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with him so why wait.

They were currently at Sweet Waters a week before they graduate. Luna was laying down on his lap smiling.

"Baby we need to talk about college." Alvin whispered.

"No we're enjoying our time together." She smiled kissing him.

"I know babe but things are changing. Your bigger than Riverdale. You deserve to get away from here. Explore the world. I just can't leave my mother yet." He teared up. "She's dying baby."

"I know and I don't want you to have less time with her but you deserve to get out too."

Alvin nodded.

Luna just looked at him crying too. Deep down they knew what they had to do but it was a painful choice.

"Baby I know you won't go without me so I'm setting you free. Go... go explore the world. I will always be here when your back. If you fall in love with someone else then... I will suck it up. I got to love you once and that's the nest love I can experience. Buy my luna bear deserves the whole world."

"So we're over?" Luna cried.

"I see it as a break for adventure." He admitted.

Luna got up and ran away in tears. This was the beginning of a very long break.

-End of flashback.- 

"And who came back to who?" Betty asked.

"Well we met I'm the middle. We both were heading to each other and it just so happened we found one another in New York airport." Luna smiled.

"What happened after?" JB asked.

"He got down on one knee in the middle of the airport with a ring and asked me to marry me." Luna teared up at the memory.

"And the rest was history." Betty smiled

"Yeah. If you love him tell him. Don't wait do you know why?" She questioned.

Betty shook her head no.

"Love doesn't wait for anyone. So why should you?" 

Betty waited a minute before answering. 

"I shouldn't. Things happen all he wanted was the best for me. It just happened to be in a different country." She answered.

Luna smiled at her. "So go to him and tell him." Luna prompted.

"I just I love him but I just don't know." Betty sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I am even moving back home. He has Bean to worry about." 

"I know honey but don't let true love pass you by. I have to take Bean to dance class. We help Jug out. But this little one needs to clean up."

_____

With Luna and JB gone. Betty was still painting. She was on the last wall with the paint. Jughead came in with Pops for her. He got her special shake for her.

"So it's just is us." Jughead smiled.

"Yep."

"Betts when can I take you on that date." He pouted.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't know Juggie. You still haven't worked for it." She flirted

"Is Miss Cooper flirting?"

"Maybe." Betty smiled.

"Carry on I like it."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Juggie you regret it right?" She asked.

"I do and I know you might not stay in Riverdale for ever but Betts we have now. What happened to living in the moment?" Betty just teared up looking at him. "I grew up. I grew from heartbreak." 

"Me too but we're here now. So let me lay all my love on you." Jughead smiled.

Betty laughed softly. She couldn't believe that he quoted ABBA. She secretly loved that.

"You didn't ." Betty smiled faintly.

"I did so lay all your love on me." He teased.

"Luna told me a story today and it got me thinking. Maybe one date won't hurt." 

Jughead smiled happily. "I won't let you down." 

_____

A week later Jughead arrived at the Cooper house with flowers and chocolates. He was pulling everything out of the bag.

Betty was currently getting ready. Alice has let him in to go to her. He came in to hug her from behind. Betty laughed softly as she hugged him back. 

"I told her to make you wait."

"Well I've turned her to love me." Jughead teased. 

"Well I was just about to grab my jacket." Betty smiled.

"Well I have sunflowers and your favourite chocolate."

Betty turned around to see him hold them. She smiled at him as she took them down stairs to put in water. Jughead followed her. 

Jughead had a surprise for her. He had a picnic at the roller rink just like their first date. Luna was definitely team them so she was helping them. 

Betty kind her suspicions about what was happening. Her suspicions was confirmed when they were at the rink.

"Recreating our first date?" Betty smiled.

"Bingo."

Jughead opened the door as Betty saw the drive in all lit up with fairy lights and images of them. She walked in to see her shoes there. 

Betty tied them up as she skated in. She was getting so emotional as she saw all their memories. Jughead skated in too holding her hands. 

"Juggie you really pushed the boat out." Betty was crying ruining her makeup.

He gently wiped the tears away."I did say I came to stay." He teased.

"But I never expected this." Betty hugged him. Jughead happily hugged her back. She held him tightly as he kissed her head. "You really pushed the boat out." She glanced at him.

"Because I really love you." Jughead guided her to the picnic. 

Betty sat down happily as she started to tuck into the food. Jughead smiled at her as he fed her some strawberries.

"They taste even better when you feed me them." She smiled.

"I know. Betts I never meant to hurt you... I know you probably want to go back to LA or New York but when you come back I want start a life with you. Years ago I thought you deserve better. I still do but me looking after Bean... its taught me that I am better. I am a good person deep down. It took me losing upi gorgeous and taking more responsibility to realise that." 

Betty looked at him. She gently cupped his face. "How many times Jug?"She whispered.

"What?" He looked at her.

"How many times did I say that you are worthy of everything?"

Jughead blushed at her moving her head out her eyes. "Too many times I lost count. I just had to find that out for myself."

"I just wished you did it sooner." Betty admitted. 

"I get it I'm stupid. You're stunning shush." Jughead teased throwing a strawberry at her.

"I'm going to get you for that."

"Not if I skate faster than you." He winked.

"Not possible." Betty stood up with her skates. 

Jughead didn't give her any time as he skated to get ahead start on her. He knew he needed it Betty shrieked as she began skating after him.

"You cheat!"

"Nope." He winked.

Betty skated faster. It was only a moment or two later she caught up to him. Jughead winked again before he ran off faster. Betty was father than he thought. She grabbed his hands pulling her into her. 

Betty pulled slightly too hard on his arm as he fell on top of her. They both fell on the floor. They couldn't help but laugh. He rubbed her head where she bumbed her head.

"I deserved that." Betty giggled.

"You do but you deserve this too." 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back happily. Betty had missed his lips. She drank him up as she flipped them over. 

They were making out in the middle of the rink. They have done this many times before. Yet now they were adults fully making out like teens.

They had to let their walls down to let go. They needed to let go to loosen up.

Maybe this date was exactly what the doctor ordered. Maybe, just maybe it was the beginning of the old.


	9. Chapter 9

A month passed and Betty's work was done. She had revamped the roller rink with a modern twist. Betty was so proud of it. She had developed this new roller rink that is now timeless and had something for everyone.

She had created a social media account for it. Not giving it as much advertisement was the mistake before. Yet now everything was just right. 

Betty had let Jughead in since the date. They had kissed a few times since that but they were still cautious. Betty was leaving after the opening to go back to college. Her tutor was coming to see her work. She was long over due a trip home.

Betty would be driving another 40 hours back to LA. It took her up to four days last time. As Betty was preparing for the opening she was panicking up her things. 

Being back home has made her realise how much she's missed it. Yet she knew there's more opportunity in the bigger cities. Her mind was conflicted she didn't know where her heart lay. Once she graduated will she stay in LA or move back to Riverdale.

Betty was currently getting ready for the opening of the rink. Grundy would be there and this was her final grade. In a months time she had her graduation. She was a bag of nerves. 

She was getting ready but she didn't know what to wear. She knew it would be jeans so she could join in on the fun. Betty was at Jughead's as she slept over. He came and handed her a tea. She smiled up at him.

"I'm nervous." Betty told him. 

Jughead just hugged her behind as she sipped her tea. "You will be amazing." He kissed her cheek. 

"I know I will but will it go smoothly. I haven't decided if I should move back here or stay in LA. I've enjoyed being back here with you." Betty kissed him.

"Me too but enjoy what little time we have." 

Betty looked up at him tearing up. That's the thing they only has hours left together as she leaves tonight. She knew letting him back idea was a bad idea. She let him in again and they had grown even closer than before yet now they would be ending things again.

Jughead gently wiped her tears kissing her softly. She looked at him with so much love but sorrow. He just held her kissing her neck. Betty just looked at him in the mirror. 

"I just don't want you to slip through my fingers again." Betty locked eyes with him in the mirror.

"You won't. Things are different now... I'm different, your different. We've grown." 

"Yet we're different but still the same young people following their love story. What ever that maybe. I don't know if my love story is my career, you or both. How can I have both when I leave today?" 

She couldn't really explain the emotions she feels. It's like it's one big nuclear emotion. It contains all these built up emotions from years and today is the day. Today is the day of the explosion of emotion and all she could do was cry. It didn't matter what ever the emotion was today she was crying.

"Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. If we are really that strong we will stand the test of times." Jughead reassured her.

"Thank you." Betty kissed him.

"No thanks needed. Now get ready gorgeous. Bean is waiting for you." 

"I'm almost ready I think." She shrugged.

"Okay baby. I'll be down stairs." He kissed her before heading down.

Betty got dressed into her demin cat suit paired it with a red belt and bandana before adding some boots. She made her way down feeling slightly better.

She saw Jughead and JB singing and dancing to ABBA and that filled her heart. She teared up as she hugged Jughead from behind like he did with her. He span around and began dancing with her.

"Bean wanted to get in the party mood for the roller rink." Jughead smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." Betty pecked Jughead's lips getting red lipstick on his lips.

"Its a good job I have baby wipes in my house now." He teased.

Betty giggled as he pulled one out wiping the lipstick mark off. She grabbed her bag as JB hugged her. The girls walked out the door as Jughead followed behind her.

The car journey was filled with more songs and giggles. They pulled up outside the rink to see the whole town show up and the whole town of Greendale. Betty felt sick to her stomach she glanced over at Jughead. He squeezed her hand kissing her cheek. At that simple action she felt calmer. 

Betty got out her car to see her professor. She was heading straight towards them.

"An amazing turn out Elizabeth. So far so good all depends on the numbers from the end of the night and we'll see if you've passed."

All Betty could do was nod again. She was paralysed with fear. This had been a project from her heart if the numbers don't change and people don't think it's a better change... well. Betty had wasted years of her life.

Pops and Luna headed over to the couple. They were so proud of her and were so excited. They could sense Betty was a bag of nerves.

"Congratulations Betty. Thank you so much for this darling. The turn out is phenomenal." Luna smiled proudly.

"I'm a bag of nerves for a few reasons can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure honey. Let's do the reveal and we'll talk in the back." Luna told her.

Betty nodded. 

She just needed someone to talk too. She needed someone that has experience of this. Betty knew she was too in her head about this but this was a massive thing to her.

Betty knew she had to put that at the back of her mind. She was so nervous she was heading to the front of the rink. Luna and Pops were standing beside her so proud.

"Hey guys I am so proud to hand the mic over to our beloved Elizabeth." Luna smiled.

Betty took the mic from her. She was shaking so much. Betty glanced at Jughead. He gave her the most heart warming smile that showed through his eyes and lips. That smile through his eyes made her nerves instantly disappear.

"Well first of all I want to say how great it is to be home for a little while. This place here was my lively hood. This place is apart of our small town freedom. Freedom we craved so bad. It's a welcoming place for all. So when I found out it could almost close Well... we were letting this town down. I wanted to help these amazing people here." Betty hugged them.

"So I don't want us to let this town again. With the new revamp let's not let our town down again. We love the rink and pops. If one goes it's a canon of events. So lets make Riverdale proud. Let's make Luna and Pops proud. So lets get in there and dance the night away!"

Betty handed them the scissors. Luna happily took the scissors and they happily cut it. 

Betty walked in with Luna and Pops as the bunch of people flow in to buy a ticket. Betty smiled to herself she did this. She had gotten these people here. She was behind the desk checking people in. She felt like she was 16 again.

Everyone flowed in and the numbers were high and the money kept going up. Her professor had checked in and was skating around. Jughead came with JB. He had paid for both of them as JB headed to find her friends on the rink.

"Hey Betts." Jughead smiled. 

"Look at this place Juggie. Its packed." 

"You did that." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I did and I'm good at saving old businesses. I love doing it." Betty told him.

"Well do it where ever you want too."

Betty nodded. 

Once everyone was in Luna and Pops had time to talk. They took her to the back. Betty saw the whiteboard that her and Jughead had the bet on. She smiled to herself.

"You okay Betty?" They asked.

Betty just broke down crying. She didn't know what to do. Luna pulled her in for a hug. She just broke down into her chest.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I love him... I don't know if I'm staying in LA or Riverdale after graduation... I...he's the one." Betty whispered.

"If you both love one another you'll make it work." Pops told her.

"But he has Bean." 

"And he can make the decision to move or to stay. There's better opportunities for them if they move. All you have to do is speak. Don't be afraid of a few tears." Luna teased.

"I think we've moved passed the on afraid of tears." Betty smiled softly.

"Some advice for you sweetie... sometimes you have to listen to this." Pops pointed to his heart. "Instead of this." He pointed to his mind. "It maybe hard but in the end it's worth it. I definitely should know." Pops kissed Luna.

"Its just hard." Betty sighed. "We're always going to put Bean first."

"We understand that. A conversation is all it takes." Luna smiled. "Now we'll leave you to look at that." They pointed to the whiteboard.

Betty nodded as she turned to the whiteboard. She started to tear up. This stupid whiteboard is how they started out. A white board that was insignificant to everyone else but had massive significant to them.

She had to go to LA. There was a bigger business for her there. They broke up originally because she was made for bigger things. That was the gut puncher here. She knew what she had to do. 

Yet it seemed more painful the second time around.

___

At the end of the day Jughead found her snuck away in the back. She just sat in there most of the day. She was trying to come up with the plan. Yet the only plan she could think of was how they ended in the first place.

The money was in and she tripled a normal Saturday. It was a good opening. 

"Hey gorgeous." Jughead kissed her.

"Juggie." Betty smiled.

"Your leaving tonight." He whispered.

"Yeah. I have to be in LA." She began tearing up. "We broke up the first time so we could do bigger things than Riverdale." 

"I know." Jughead kissed her head.

"I'm sorry." Betty looked up at him.

"Hey don't be. We knew this would happen. Go graduate. Go live your life baby. We let go off the past. Well now this is our time to figure out, outside of Riverdale." 

Betty nodded.

"We'll figure it out." Jughead kissed her.

Betty kissed him back holding him. Jughead pulled away shortly after to get everyone to say goodbye to her.

Betty was once again left alone in the back. She looked back at the whiteboard. She walked up to it and grabbed the pen. 

She took a moment before she wrote a message on the bored.

-For those who work here follow these crucial rules:  
* Love what your doing.  
* Be accepting of everyone.  
*speak up and use your voice.  
*Be yourself.

Most importantly Betty Cooper was here x -

With that wrote she walked out heading into her new adventure of life bringing in the old and the new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I couldn't help myself I saw the ig stories of Lili roller skating and her came this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think I really love this fic already.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr and


End file.
